Mouth To Mouth
by Stylexo
Summary: Kyle has never developed feelings for his best friend Stan until this very day when they go swimming with Cartman and Kenny at Stark's Pond. Kyle however discovers something he never knew about his best friend. Stan/Kyle fanfic. (WARNING: Course language)


**Okay so here's my first Style fanfic. I have another I'm hoping to write soon, thats multiple chapters and all that fun stuff. But for now here's a short fanfic. Lol anyways enough chatting, I'll start writing now. :P**

**IMPORTANT: I do not own South Park. All rights belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Hey you boys be careful!", my mom said to me before Stan, Cartman, and Kenny walked off to Stark's Pond.  
"We will ma.", I said, putting my towel in a Wal-Mart bag.

Finally, its summertime. It wasn't that cold in the summer, but it still got a little chilly sometimes. Today the weather was nice, so me and my friends decided to go swimming.

As soon as we get to the lake-like pond, we take off our shirts and climb in at about the same time, except for Cartman who was scared of swimming without arm floaties because of his memories at the public pool, which is also why we came to swim at Stark's Pond rather then the public pool, just for Cartman's stupid sake.

After Cartman got in, Stan dived down underwater to get his hair wet.  
I don't blame him, that's the fun part about going swimming, or at least one of the fun parts anyways.

Next I see Kenny diving down underneath with a snorkel on, just for the sake of hiding his face some.  
I never really understood why he seemed to hide his face a lot.

But whenever something involves taking his parka off, he always found a way to keep his face or some of his face hid.  
That has to be one of his talents, besides opera singing, which I'm pretty sure the entire town can hear when that happens.

Cartman doggy paddles his way towards me, Stan, and Kenny.  
He looks stupid wearing arm floaties, sometimes its kind of an embarrassment to be around him, especially when he's in a state like this.

"What are you looking at, Jew?!"  
I roll my eyes and ignore him.

Stan comes up from under the water.  
His black hair is all messy now, but thats okay, because I like the way it looks.

Whoa whoa whoa wait...  
Did I just say that I liked my best friend's hair?!

And his body...

Okay... this is getting weird.

I have NEVER felt this way about Stan and I don't know why I am now.

"Kyle?"

I started staring at Stan when I noticed an arm waving in front of my face.

I snapped out of my coma-like state and tried not to make anything look obvious.

"Kyle?... Are you okay?", Stan had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine.", I try to say back without stuttering.

I decide to take my hat off and toss it back onto land, then I dive down underwater, and there I see Kenny... motionless...

I quickly come up to the surface.

"Guys, Kenny's motionless underneath the water."

Stan dives down to take a look for himself, he comes back up very quickly.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!", Stan yelled.

"YOU BASTARDS!", I yell back.

Cartman just rolls his eyes and decides to attempt to dive down underwater, but I'm sure it would be hard with arm floaties on.

"Kyle we should probably get Kenny out of the water.", Stan said out of the blue.

"Yeah okay."

Me and Stan drag Kenny out of the water and wrap his towel around him and then we lay him beside a bush.  
We continue on to swim some more.

Stan dives back down underwater, and I do too.  
I see Cartman struggling with his arm floaties.  
Its kind of a funny thing to watch. I couldn't help but smile.

I look over and see Stan still underwater, but he's looking at me.  
I wonder what he's thinking right now.

I hope he isn't thinking about what happened earlier with me staring at his body.  
I mean I couldn't help it, he has a nice body.

What am I saying?!  
Am I really having gay thoughts about my best friend?!  
Could he be having gay thoughts about me?!

I was running out of air and so I went to the surface again and caught my breath.

About the same time I came up, Stan came up as well.

And there it was.

His hair.

His perfect body.

It was all coming back to me.

I started staring again.

Then I started spacing out, just looking at Stan.

Stan and his hair.

Stan and his body.

I couldn't help myself at this point.

I began to feel funny.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

But I didn't care at this point.

I feel like I'm in a happy place.

Even if Cartman is here to ruin it.

Nothing can ruin how I feel right now.

I didn't care that I was having gay feelings for my best friend.

I felt happy.

All of a sudden theres a shaking motion.

"Kyle! Kyle please wake up!"

I open my eyes slightly. I don't get it. What the hell happened?!

"Kyle! God dammit answer me!"

I felt hand pushing on my chest.

I can breathe just fine.

Then all of a sudden, I feel lips press against mine.

"St-Stan?", I lightly mumbled.

"Oh Kyle thank God you're alright!"

I blink a few times before opening my eyes.

"Stan, what happened?"

Just then, I seen tears form in his eyes.

"Kyle... I thought you died! You came up for air, and then you started staring at me for the longest time, then you developed a blank look on your face, and then all of a sudden you collapsed backwards and I didn't want you to drown so I pulled you out as fast as I could because fat ass wasn't no help and by the time I pulled you out your eyes were closed and I thought you died on me! Don't EVER do that to me again Kyle! Do you hear me? EVER! Don't scare me like that! I was worried to death about you! Please don't ever do that to me..."

"Stan... I..."

Before I could speak anymore Stan lifts me up and hugs me tight. Then I lift his head up and noticed that he had been crying.

Stan really cares about me. I feel terrible for letting him suffer through all that. I would feel the same way if this were to happen to him.

I hug him tightly.  
"I'm sorry, Stan. I didn't mean to make you go through all that. I love you."

I wipe his tears off of his face.

"God what fags."  
Apparently, Cartman must have watched the whole thing.

"Nice way to ruin the moment you dick."

"Screw you Kyle!"  
Cartman gathers his things and leaves me and Stan at Stark's Pond with a dead Kenny laying beside a bush nearby.

Stan lifts his head up.  
"Kyle... I need to tell you something."

"Wha-what is it then?"

"I've... been having some feelings about you... Like... gay feelings."

That kind of shocked me.  
I thought Stan was strait, considering how long his relationship with Wendy lasted.

"I've been having gay feelings about you too, Stan."

"What?", Stan has a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah.. That's what I was thinking about when I must of collapsed. I was having these feelings for you, and they started today."

Just then Stan leans in towards my face.

"Kyle Broflovski, I love you... and not in a best friend way. In a boyfriend way."

That touched me. I felt the same way about him but I didn't know how to tell him.  
He leans in closer to me.

"Do you love me in a boyfriend way back?"

I nod. Then we both lean in and have a long kiss. Then we continue to kiss, and each time they become shorter and deeper.

All of a sudden, his cell phone rings with his mom calling him wanting him to go home.

"Well Kyle, I had fun with my boyfriend today." He gathers his things to get ready to leave.

"B-boyfriend? You mean it?"

"Of course I do."  
Stan kisses me one last time before I get my things ready to go back home.

Today has been the best day I've ever spent with Stan.

And I'll always remember it too.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE Lol okay so that was my fanfic for Style. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you guys really liked it, I stayed up late writing it because I wanted to get it done and for some reason I write better at night. Anyways I'll have another and much much longer Style fanfic that I'll start writing hopefully soon, and I'm thinking of writing a short Stolovan fanfic as well. So until next time! :)  
****~Stylexo**


End file.
